


Never Say Goodbye

by Kitsune_157



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: DeviantArt Prompt, Established Relationship, Fluff, Graduation, M/M, Moving In Together, Secret Relationship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2020-02-28 11:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18755836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_157/pseuds/Kitsune_157
Summary: Drarry. This is just a little one-shot for a contest on DeviantArt. The prompt was 'Graduation'.





	Never Say Goodbye

Standing there on the old wooden bridge where he had stood with Lupin only a few years earlier, Harry couldn't help thinking about just how much had changed since that time, specifically of all the people he had gained and lost in the last decade of his life. This led him to look over at the man who now stood beside him, admiring the view surrounding the castle that had been home to them for so long and held so many precious memories for Harry, many which involved this man. Watching the beautiful blonde, he couldn't help but smile.

Draco Malfoy had played such a large role in Harry's time at Hogwarts and yet until only a few months ago, they were enemies. As his platinum blonde hair moved slightly in the breeze and he turned to look at the other boy with a soft smile, Harry found himself incapable of understanding how he could have ever hated this man, if he ever truly had.

"What are you thinking about?" Draco asked, moving towards the black haired boy and gently placing a hand on his cheek.

Harry's smile grew and he replied. "How many memories I have here... So much has happened since I first arrived here and I can't even begin to imagine what life will be like after today. How can we possibly be graduating already when it feels like we only just got here? I just... can't imagine what it will be like... without you..." He finished, a bright blush made his way onto his cheeks and Draco didn't even try to hide his chuckle. Giving him a half-hearted glare which was quickly replaced by a smile when Draco pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead, Harry looked back out over the castle's grounds.

Just glancing around, he could see some of the places that held the happiest memories of his entire life, most of them recent.

Harry could see the top of the Astronomy tower where he and Draco had shared their first kiss. Harry remembered it vividly and it brought a large smile to his face. In front of them was the lake where they had spent so many evenings sitting, talking, hugging, kissing; basically just spending precious time together, and the quidditch pitch where they had spent free time (and even some nights if they were really careful) playfully racing each other around on their brooms and then laying beside each other on the soft green grass in exhaustion with smiles on their faces and pure joy in their eyes.

"Promise me you'll write? I'm going to write to you and you'd better write back or i'll hunt you down. Don't think I won't do it. Oh and we have to meet up, ok? We could apparate to Diagon Alley and meet up there or something..."

Harry surely would have continued to talk had Draco not leaned forward and kissed him lightly on the lips, effectively putting an end to his nervous chatter. It was a brief but gentle kiss, a mere touching of lips, but it left them both with smiles and blank minds.

"Trust me, there is no chance of us falling out of contact. In fact, I have something I want to ask you." Draco said nervously. It was a rare thing for Harry to see Draco nervous or embarrassed about anything and he was curious about what could have caused the change in his boyfriend.

"Ok, what is it Draco?" Harry asked intrigued.

Looking at the ground in front of him, Draco tried to gather the courage necessary to ask his question.

'Am I sure we're ready for this? Will he agree? What if he doesn't?'

These were just some of the thoughts filling his brain but they all went quiet when he looked up at Harry.

He took in the way his grown out hair blew in the breeze, the way his captivating green eyes held so much trust, love and happiness as they focused on him and, perhaps most importantly, the way his own mind calmed, a smile took up residence on his pale face and he felt so much lighter, like nothing could possibly be wrong as long as Harry was with him. Looking at the gorgeous black haired man before him, all of his doubts fled his mind and he spoke.

"Harry, will you move in with me?"

Harry's eyes widened in surprise. "Are you serious?"

"Yes, I am serious. Come and live with me. I'm not going to live in the manor and I want you to move into my new house with me. If you want to that is..." Draco explained, nervousness returning slightly at Harry's ambiguous response.

Leaping forwards, the black haired boy wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck.

"Of course I want to! I'd love to live with you! Thank you!" He exclaimed.

"You don't need to thank me, idiot... I love you Harry Potter." Draco mumbled, blushing a little.

"And I love you Draco Malfoy." Harry replied before joining their lips in a passionate kiss. They vaguely registered the sound of footsteps but paid it no mind, just pulling the other closer and deepening the kiss. Then Harry heard gasps and whispering. It was all around them.

He pulled away from Draco in shock and gaped at all of the people around them. The rest of the school was leaving and were going to walking right past them. His face turned a bright red that could almost rival that of a strawberry as he realised that their entire year, if not the whole school, now knew of he and Draco's relationship. So far they had been careful to keep it secret, not wanting to deal with the reactions from their peers. Panic set in as he saw a few expressions of disgust among the crowd and he began frantically looking around at his fellow students for some kind of escape, excuse or, at least, support.

Draco reached out and grabbed one of Harry's hands, pulled him close again and placed his other hand gently on the panicking boy's cheek turning his head to look at him.

"Ignore them. We don't have to hide it anymore." The blonde whispered before pulling him into a slow, loving kiss that made them both forget everything but each other.

Gradually the crowd dispersed and the two men's kiss ended but they continued to just hold each other long after the other students had left.


End file.
